1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a breaking equipment to be attached to the forward end of an arm of a power shovel, for example, for use in breaking steel bars, useless reinforced concrete construction under reduced noise circumstance.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
A kind of the above breaking equipment is known in the art which includes a pair of pivot arms pivotably connected at the mid-point thereof to a hold frame. A hydraulic cylinder is connected between the rearward ends of the pivot arms. Contraction and expansion of the hydraulic cylinder causes breaking action of the forward ends of the pivot arms relative to concrete body clamped therebetween. The whole breaking equipment is attached to a mounting bracket through the hold frame so as to be pivoted by means of a hydraulic motor (refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. 58-30990, for example). Another equipment having no hydraulic motor is also disclosed in Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. 2-232470. Such equipment includes a holder frame pivotably connected to a mounting bracket, the holder frame being restricted from free pivotable movement by means of a brake mechanism.
Although such conventional breaking devices are advantageous to some extent, they are not usable singly to conduct various works or operations which may vary depending upon different work sites.